


Distracted

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: You lean over “A bit distracted, are we, my King?” You whisper.
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Reader
Kudos: 31
Collections: King Arthur LoS Fave fics





	Distracted

Everyone is gathered in the great hall, a great plethora of drink of food being enjoyed– and as usual Arthur finds himself just watching you. Your confidence, your smile, your beautiful face always draws him in. He finds his attention focused totally on you– _every part of you_ –and everyone else in the hall is irrelevant, like they’re not even present. You catch his stare and smile knowingly, pulling your chair a bit closer to his. 

You lean over “A bit _distracted_ , are we, my King?” You whisper. 

He wants to grab you by the back of the hair and give you a passionate kiss right here, but knows this is probably not the proper time or place. You giggle as you see his wanton desire to have you outlined below his waist.

The conversations press on, but Arthur cannot concentrate, his whole mind and body is about you. You sense his agitation and take his hand in yours on top of the table. Just your touch quickens his heart rate, as his does yours. 

As you both continue talking, you take his hand off the table and place it onto your thigh before rucking up your dress, being careful to not let anyone notice. Guiding Arthur’s hand between your legs, you let your thighs part slightly to give him better access. His fingertips trace your soft wet center through the fabric there. 

Arthur checks the room– laughter, drinking–no one suspects. 

Your hand joins his and you pull the thin barrier to one side giving yourself to him. He reaches to take a gulp of his drink as his mouth dries. He gently lets his finger slide between your lips, his thumb brushing over your clit and he can feel you pulsating. 

Arthur feels you squirm in your seat and your hips thrusting slightly and he’s sure he hears a tiny moan as he slides his finger in and out. All of a sudden your hand pushes his finger deep inside you. 

“You can have _as much_ of that as you want later,” you purr, taking his hand away, “but now it’s _my_ turn.” You pull your dress back down and reach for your own glass. “Give yourself a little taste and try to concentrate, _your grace_.” 

He gives you a quizzical look, not really sure what you mean, you just give a wry grin in return. Arthur takes another large drink from his cup and tries to engage in conversation, casually bringing the finger that has been inside you to his lips. 

“ _Fuck, you taste good_.” He whispers under his breath. You are looking him straight in the eye, enjoying what you are doing to him.

Arthur’s cock strains against his pants, achingly hard and throbbing. He shifts in his seat, trying to find a more _comfortable_ position. This is one of them times when Arthur hates these sorts of functions. He’d much rather be in his chambers–with you. 

Just when he thinks he’s got _it_ under control, your hand touches his thigh. Your fingernail traces the length of his cock on the inseam of his trousers. His mouth dries again. 

“Can I get another one?” Arthur croaks out and raises his cup. 

He catches your eye again, you smile back innocently. Now he knows what you meant. Rubbing his cock through the fabric, the ache is almost too much as he strains against it. Your hand expertly unties his pants, Arthur glances around the table, hoping no one will take notice. You hear him gulp as your hand fumbles around, grabbing hold of his erection and dragging it out into the fresh air. 

A little cough escapes from him and it’s all he can do to keep himself from groaning. 

Your thumb moves over the head, rubbing drops of pre cum all over. You work your thumb under the ridge of his cock, again over and over, teasing the head. He twitches under your touch making his cock jolt about. 

_Please no one try to speak to me right now._ Arthur thinks.

But of course, someone does, and he tries his best to give a witty answer without his voice cracking. You laugh, not so much at his response but the effect you’re having on him. Your hand drops back in his pants, grabbing his balls, squeezing them in your palm. Your hand goes back to his cock, you grab hold of it, this time like you mean it. You hear a small groan escape from Arthurs throat and he quickly takes another sip to cover the sound. Your hand moves up and down his shaft, jerking him off while friends and guests are chatting away. Your pace is quickening and his hips involuntarily move slightly to match your strokes. 

Arthur continue to swig his drink, temporarily closing his eyes, enjoying the moment. You give him squeeze to snap him out of it. His balls are tightening so you slow your pace, and he let’s out an involuntary hiss.

“Let’s not waste that on the floor, love–that’s for me later.” You whisper in his ear. After a beat, the noise that just came out of Arthur registers and you look at him, amused. “Did you just hiss at me?”

Arthur just glares at you and swallows hard–and you know you will be paying for this tonight.


End file.
